1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of security for web-based media streaming.
2. Description of Art
Web-based delivery of media content has become an increasingly popular form of content delivery for many content providers. For example, a number of content providers offer digital video content that can be streamed to network-enabled devices such as personal computers, television set-top boxes and mobile devices (e.g., smart phones). However, despite the many advantages of streaming media content, content providers still have significant concerns regarding security of the streamed content. In unsecured form, streaming media content may be susceptible to a variety of techniques that would allow unauthorized viewers to intercept or otherwise obtain the streamed content without permission from the content providers. For example, an unauthorized user could intercept a stream intended for an authorized user or an authorized user could share received content with unauthorized users. Weaknesses in digital security of web-based media streams can significantly impact revenue of content providers who rely on the ability to control access to their content.